The Guardian: Adventures in Equestria
by theone2three
Summary: Can actions change ones destiny, well for one teen that might of just happened. Note: first story, so don't be so harsh and enjoy! Also note that chapters that are of a mature level will be marked as so. ( changed the content rating for that reason )


(Note: this is my first MLP:FIM story so if anything is wrong in the grammar or how I describe the character's from this universe just tell me on the comments or message me, but don't be a-holes and if you want to give conservative criticism go ahead I will need it...) Thanks and enjoy...

_Earth_

_April 8 2013_

_Monday_

_0700 hours_

_In a room with one window and a twin sized bed, with a desktop and a flat screen TV, a person is sleeping peacefully as the sun starts to rise..._

(Oh yeah it's spring break... Just in case you ask)

**BEEEEEEEEP...BEEEEEEEEP**

..._static_

"Gooooood Morning!... Charlotte, North Carolina... It is 7 o'clock, April 8th 2013..."

_(Trumpets blaring away in the background)_

"... Traffic is calm with no accidents to report and the weather currently is like this... Temperatures are at a cool 55°F with a humidity of 50%... The sky's are clear and for the rest of the day its going to sunny with temps reaching the 70's..."

All of the sudden I woke up...

"Huh..." I say as I try to get out of bed

"Well it's 7 am" trying to focus my eyes as I sat on the edge of my bed ... '_I think I should listen the radio_' telling myself in my mind

"Computer..." I call out waiting for a response

A floating sphere with a screen on it came to my room

"Yes Sir" the sphere said with a masculine voice sounding like a butler

"Can you please bring me a coffee" I told him as I got out of bed and started to stretch...

"Ok sir, but can't you say good morning or something... I mean doesn't it hurt for some greetings in the morning" he said looking at me

"Sorry man ... You know how I am on Monday's ..." I said yawning

The radio was still on so I decided to listen in like I told myself earlier...

"...well guys at 8:05 we will have a special guest that decided a while back to come to our show ...and let me just say he is a "powerful" person if you know what I mean..." I wondered who it was as I got my coffee just the way I liked it with hazelnut cream and Colombian coffee beans...

"Ok guys... I see you want to know who it is... So I will reveal it after this song... " he said as the song started to play

"Terabyte... Tell me what we are doing today in the lab..." I asked him as a computer screen popped out of the wall as his voice transferred to the screen

"Well sir we have to finish testing out the portal you made and I think that is it..." showing me on the screen the result of the previous tests and the data with it.

"Ok... That's all I have to do?" I said as I was rubbing my chin

"Yes sir" he said enthusiastically "... But today you are going to have to do it yourself and honestly after what you did in the lab after I let you do something by yourself I'm counting my luck that you're going blow half of the lab... _again_" he said with a bothered tone in his voice

"Hey!... How was I suppose to know that my Gigablast was going to be that powerful and also the shield that I created to contain my blasts when I'm training was going to stop it, BUT SOMEONE DECIDED IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA TO DO MAINTENANCE AS I WAS TRAINING!" I said with irritation in my voice as I sipped my coffee.

"I'm just saying sir ...after that misfit I told myself that if I'm going to something then I'll ask you first " he finished off with a serine tone

"Ok man..." I told him smiling at the screen "just leave me be as I listen to radio" I told him a calm and assuring voice

"Well... Ok sir... I will set up the controls and I'll be waiting as I do some calculations... " he said as the screen went back to the wall

As the song finished on the radio the commentator came back...

"Hello guys and welcome back to "Mornings with Jim"...(_catchy music in background_) So you guys are ready to know who this person is... Weeellll... I will tell you... He is the one and only person who saved the planet and likes Chinese food and no its not a Jackie Chan... It the one-of-a-kind: Hassiel!..." he said as I stopped sipping my coffee and looked at the radio with my eyes open and dilated...

"Shit I forgot about that" I muttered to myself as I took another sip of coffee

"So guys and gals get your questions ready for Hassiel as I will randomly choose them from Facebook and Twitter, so he can answer them... So remember 8:05 and if you want to call in just dial 704-101-WSMV to have a chance to talk to him... Just to remind you again 8:05..." he finished as he put another song

"Well I have to go downtown for that ... " I said to myself as I realized I had to do an interview... "Uhhhh! I hate doing these things" I groaned at the idea...

The reason is because people like to ask dumb questions or questions that if I answered I would mess up the timeline like for example for a dumb question: can you shoot rainbows out your butt and fly

I mean _really_ ... I have powers but I'm not magical nor mythical I'm human just like you...

For an example of a question that the answer is ahead of its time I will give you my interview in "Good Morning America" a couple months back with another guest: Neil deGrasse Tyson... And he asked me:

_Flashback_

_"so can you tell me in a honest answer when we be able to time travel in our distant future?" as he said that my watch ringed with the screen flashing red... (this is my destiny clock and it tells me if what is said can be answered and also if I can say what I'm thinking of to people)_

_"Ummm... Sorry Neil I can't answer that question" looking at him for a response_

_"Oh... So you can't answer everything... But why can't you answer it " he gave me a perplexed look with this hand covering his mouth, slouching._

_"Well you see this that I have in my arm..." pointing at the watch "tells me what can be asked or not and what I can say or not" I looked back at him as he got up and walked over and grabbed my hand started to inspect it_

_"Incredible... I didn't know of such of a device existed ,but coming from you I believe it... " he was saying as he took it off and started to inspect it more_

_"Yeah it's incredible indeed... But whoever wears it might know his or her future from it and honestly I think it can drive a person insane because of what it can do and also if you do get to know your destiny then for someone like you who has no powers you will know how you would die and you will be able to do nothing about it... but for me, like I have powers it works differently on me as you see I could change the course of history just by saying the things that I know" looking at him to see his expression _

_"Hmmmm... I see well even though you couldn't tell me about the future of what I asked this... this watch fascinated me to meet my expectations of this interview and above" he said with the biggest smile he could give and said to me " Thanks for this amazing experience... I have always wanted to meet you in person because of your uniqueness as being the only human with actual superhuman powers" he finished as he gave me my destiny clock back_

_"No thank you for giving me a chance to explain something that I thought I wasn't going to explain anytime soon" I stood up and gave a handshake_

Yea getting questions is sometimes a real hassle but I can handle it... I think.

I put on a white T-shirt and started to walk...

"Ok its time to go..." as I got the keys to my car as I walked out outside... it was 7:30

"_mamá ya me voy_" I told her was I walk out

"_está bien hijo...buena suerte_" she told me as I shut the door

"Yea I'll need it" I said as I opened my car, it was a Bugatti Veyron with dark blue paint job with white stripes. I got this car as a gift from the company for my "heroics" and told me to take it, which I was hesitant about but, accepted the offer anyways and also like it was the only one in the city the police department know where I am... At least they were courteous enough to not give me tickets...

I started the car and went on my way... "Hmmm... What should I put on...oh...some heavy metal" as I plugged my iPod classic on to my car to listen to music.

"Ok... Oh here it is" as I put on some Metallica

I drove off and as I was halfway there the music stopped as a familiar voice took over the speakers and the screen of my onboard systems

"Hello sir," he said as I looked at him with surprise "I wanted to tell you that the systems are ready and that I fixed the problem that was limiting the power of the core"

"That's great man... And was it the main cable from the core to the relay switches?"

"Yes sir it was and I hope your interview goes well"

"Let me guess my mom told you I was having it" I took a glance as at the on-screen board

"Yes she did" as he finished the screen went blank and then went back to normal

For the rest of the ride I was thinking of what to say and what not to say...

I arrived there at 7:50 with 15 minutes to spare. As I went to the gate a security guy stopped my car and walked to my driver side window...

"Hello Mister... How are you today?" he asked me in a deep bellowing voice

"Never been better" as I gave him a fake smile

"Ok... You can go in " and like that the gate opened and I drove in and parked in the guest area. After that I got out the car, locked it and started to walk to the building

As I walked in the lady at the desk pointed without saying a word to wear I was going

I walked to a studio that had a logo on the window that said "Mornings With Jim" on it

I opened the door and Jim saw me but continued on with his chat with a viewer about a joke

When he finished he put a song on and started walked up to me as I was just leaning against the door waiting for him to finish

"Hey kiddo what's up" he said in softened voice

"Oh nothing just waiting for my interview"

"Great... Take a seat and my assistant will get you set up in no time" he said as he walked to his seat

I took a seat and like he said his assistant walked up and she started to plug things in and put a mic in front of me.

'Thanks' I mouthed to her as I looked at Jim

"Ok guys we are back and our guest of honor has arrived..." he pressed a button and cheers came from the speakers in the room

"... He is here and in 5 mins we will be speaking to him live here on 101.1"

All I could envision was 'here we go again'.

After the song finished he spoke:

"Well you guys have been waiting for him so here he is Hassiel!" cheers came and went

"So... Are you ready"

"Ready was I'll ever be"

"Ok you how this works...I ask you questions then our listeners ask you questions ... So let's begin... " spotlight sound echoed the room I was in

"First question: what's your favorite color?"

"I'll have to say blue"

'_easy question_' I thought

"Ok... second question: how old are you? "

"I'm sixteen but will be tuning seventeen by the end of this week"

"Hmmm...ok next question: are you single?" all I could think of is what in the hell did he just say!

"Ummm... Yes" I said nervously

"Well girls he's single and if you want go and get him ,but don't tear him limb by limb please" he said laughing

I faked laughed with him

'_well then now i'm going to be stalked_' grasping the image in my head of a female tackling me to the ground

"Ok... Next question: do you always use your powers?"

"No... And the reason is because I don't need it to survive unless I'm in danger or using it to get smarter than everyone else and also I like to fit in society and not using my powers gives of a message of 'hey this kid is just like us'...You understand? "

"Yea I do...well we will have our first question from our listeners after this commercial break" he said putting his mic to the side and putting his arms on the table we were at

I did the same as he asked me "Sooo... Are you enjoying it?

"Yea it's been good...but that question about my relationship status was kinda out my comfort zone" I said gesturing my hands

"Sorry but it had to asked because of the viewers..." as he said that his assistant told that we 15 seconds before break was done

"Ok Jim I guess it's back to the game" putting my mic in position

**3**..._2_...1...

"Ok guys we are back and with Hassiel the man of the hour... So I have a tweet from a person named RDisThEbest asking him a very interesting question and it goes like this: Hassiel I really like your car but here is my question: why did you tell people that you were a brony and why so late?... Wow can you answer that Hassiel..." he took a pause "... I have heard of the fandom before but I have never discussed it on the show before..."

"Well Mr. RDisThEbest I told people this because I had a realization two weeks ago that I liked the show but before then I didn't really know about the fandom until I saw it on the internet and started to research it and decided that I was one of you guys ... That's answers you second question but for your first one ... The reason is this people would have found out eventually and as someone who has a good rep ... Saying it was easier than hiding it..."

"Wow that was deep man...well... Our next person is on the line waiting for you " he looked at his assistant for a signal and she put her thumb up...

"Hello" Jim said

"Oh hi Jim how's it going" the voice was masculine

"Good here... And what was your question sir"

"Oh... Ok..." hearing paper unfolding in the background "... So my question is and I goes with the topic at hand : will you ever go to their universe of equestria and visit them?

"Ummm... Maybe... I mean I can't go to different dimensions/universes unless there is trouble but I never thought about it..." I said rubbing my chin

"Ok... thats all I needed and thanks for answering my question..."

"No problem" I told him as the line went dead

"Well guys he'll be here for the next 20 minutes and will be answering questions as we go along" Jim said putting a song

20 minutes later

"...Ok guys I think its time for our hero to leave our studios and if he couldn't answer any of your questions then don't worry about it he might come back later this month...any last word from you..."

"Well... It was enjoyable to answer to all the people who asked questions and all of you have a good day..." I finished as I started to walk out

'thank you' Jim mouthed at me as I left

15 minutes later

"Hey Terabyte... I'm home..." I said as the floating sphere came towards me

"Hello sir and might I tell you did a marvelous job at the interview you did ..."

"Thanks man ..." smiling at him

"So on to business sir"

"Yea... Let's get this shit started! " as I raised my fist in the air

I walked into my room and pushed a button below my light switch and a number pad popped out to the side of it

"Ok let me put the password in... And... Open ..." as the small screen on the number pad lit green and a tube opened from the middle of my room

"Well it's time to do some work..." I said as I jumped in the tube carrying me below the surface to my lab which was around 100 ft below the ground. As I stopped from my descent, I walked out and went to the huge screen that was at the other side of room

"Sir I have all of the controls here" as he projected himself at the big screen and gave a map of universes/dimensions

"Ok Terabyte let me get over there" I walked up and started up the system

"Ok sir...remember if a portal is to unstable close it before, it implodes "

"Yea sure" I told him as I was typing commands

"Sir can I say that what you are doing is too much for the system to handle " he said worried about what was happening

"Don't worry man I know it is but it has to be tested to the max"

As I finished I pressed enter and the machine which was in another part of the lab woke to life... And a portal opened

"Aha!... It opened" I put hand in a fist and shot it into the air

"Ok...sir now take the measurement tool and data chart and measure the stability of the portal"

I walked up carefully and did what he said

"Sir as I'm getting this information...I have to say that the portal is highly unstable ,but it won't implode"

"So what now..." I told and out of nowhere a shadow came running towards me

'_Master_!' a familiar dinosaur came and tackled me to the ground and licked my cheek

"Hi...Rex... Get...off of...me" he got off and looked at me

'_sorry master...I just wanted to say hi_' he said telepathically. He was as tall as me and he was a Utahraptor

"Ok man you don't have to tackle me every time you see me," I smiled at him as I petted him "... at least you didn't do anything dumb"

"Ummm...sir" terabyte interjected " I think something is gone"

"What?" I asked with a confused look in my face

"Yes sir the data table is gone and I think I know where it is" as he hinted at the portal

"Crap... Well Rex I think you lost a months worth of data..." I look at him in disappointment " what do have to say sir..."

He stood there and said nothing

"That's what I thought" now looking at the portal

"Terabyte do you know where this leads to"

"Ummm...let me see ...oh ok I found it ... It leads to a universe in this region" as the screen zoomed in the region where the portal had connected to.

"Ok that is all the info I need... I think I'll go after it..." I told him as I was grabbing my bag and putting supplies in it

"Sir! I highly recommend you not to do that..." he said in a strong assertive voice

"Oh shut up you..." I talked back at him "...I have done dumber shit than that"

"Ok sir...but a warning... The portal will close after you go in it because of your weight..."

"Ok that's not a problem I could open one with my powers and call it a day..." as I was putting the last things in the bag "... You do underestimate me a lot terabyte..."

"Its for your safety, Sir "

'_master can I come too... It was my fault that this happened and I will help you find it_' he said ecstatically

"Ok Rex ... I'll allow it" patting him on his head

"Well... Sir good luck and I hope you can tell me your adventure ...and a last thing do you want your clone to take over your life for the meanwhile?..."

"Yea... Do that because I have to go help my mother today" thinking of what I would miss 'thank god'

"Ok sir... And again good luck and activate your powers as you go thru it "

"Won't need it and thanks for reminding me " I told him as me and Rex walked up to the portal

"So... Buddy are you ready" looking at him

'_master I was born ready_' gazing back with his reptile eyes

"That's the spirit" as we jumped into the portal...

The portal closed and terabyte was left all alone...

"Well back to some fun" as he started to do some calculations ...


End file.
